


Revelation

by secondalto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stargate Program finally goes public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://tejas.livejournal.com/profile)[**tejas**](http://tejas.livejournal.com/) who supplied the prompt.

“Come on, Jack, you knew this day was going to happen sooner or later.”

“I was hoping for later, as in I’m dead and don’t have to deal with all this.”

Daniel moved across the room to give Jack the once over. Twenty years later and not much had changed. Oh, they both were older, had more lines around their eyes, Jack was greyer and Daniel, well future Cassie had been right after all. It didn’t matter to Daniel; he still felt the same inside, eager to keep exploring despite what his body might tell him. He straightened Jack’s tie, running his hand over the jacket, fingering the medals with a smile.

“Now, Jack, you should feel good. The program is finally public, you’re a hero.”

“Pfft. Never wanted to be a hero. I was just doing my job. You’re a bigger hero anyway, the man who solved the puzzle of the gate.”

“I’m not going to lie,” he said, “It will be kind of nice to stand up there and inwardly gloat at all those who laughed at me.”

“Are any of them still alive?” Jack teased.

Daniel patted Jack’s shoulder, moving back. “You’re all set, General O’Neill.”

“Retired, Daniel, retired,” he said. “You look good too, Doctor Jackson. You sure we don’t have time to spare?”

There was the familiar gleam in his eyes and Daniel’s heart skipped a beat. “I wish there was, but Sam will kill us if we’re late.”

“Wouldn’t want to disappoint the other General in your life now would you? Beside, you promised me you were done with dying for a while.”

Daniel didn’t reply. He didn’t like to think about that or dying in general too much. Instead he grabbed his wallet. Jack moved to the living room and he followed. He pressed a button on his jacket.

“Jackson and O’Neill ready for transport.”

The familiar silver beam surrounded them. They materialized on the deck of the General Hammond. All of the ships were in orbit for the occasion. Daniel smiled; he nudged Jack, nodding to a familiar face.

Jack grinned. “Walter! Or should I say Captain Harriman. When did they lure you away from a desk?”

“About five year ago, sir. I just wanted to say a quick hello and wish you luck with the ceremony today.”

“Gonna need all the luck I can get, Walter. Five hours of speeches and posing for the press.” Jack shuddered. “Sure you don’t want to join us planetside? You were an integral part of the SGC.”

“Thank you, but no, sir. I have to stay up here and beam in more dignitaries.” A high pitched beep interrupted him. “That’s Earth, they’re ready for you.”

“Well, best of luck, Captain. You know he’d be proud of you,” Jack said.

“I know, sir. Beaming now.”

The silver light surrounded them again. Jack and Daniel were deposited in a room full of scurrying airmen and other assorted gophers. It was a bit like the SGC on full alert. Finally someone noticed them.

“General O’Neil, Doctor Jackson, General Carter is expecting you, this way please.”

They were shown to a large open area just behind a curtain. Beyond the curtain was a podium, and the future. Sam was there, a smile brightening her face when she saw them. There were hugs for them both.

“So glad you could make it. I don’t know if I could do this alone.”

“I think you could handle the pressure,” Daniel said.

“Where’s T?” Jack asked.

“He sends his regrets, but he just became a grandfather again. A girl this time.” She turned to Daniel. “Ryac let him name her and Teal’c said he hoped you wouldn’t mind if he named her Sha’re.”

Daniel gave a wistful smile. “I don’t. She would be honored.”

There wasn’t time for any more conversation as a tall lieutenant came over and whispered something to Sam. “It’s time guys.”

“After you,” Jack said.

The curtain was pulled back and thousands of voices shouted, cameras flashing. Jack and Daniel exchanged a grin. Sam went first and they followed, ready to face the public.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Just a reminder that you’re watching live coverage of the press conference that was called by the president. We’re here today to meet the team that headed the so called Stargate Project, the team dubbed SG-1. We’re told that one team member, the alien Tealc—I’m sorry, that’s pronounced Teal’c, is not here because of family obligations.Yes, there they are, emerging from backstage. That’s General Samatha Carter coming out first. She once trained to be an astronaut I’m told. Looks like she did much better than that. Following her are General Jonathan O’Neill, retired. He was the head of their team at the start of the project. General O’Neill was also head of the Stargate Program and eventual head of Homeworld Security before retiring. And next to him is Doctor Daniel Jackson, the man responsible for decoding the symbols on the Stargate and making the entire program possible. Many of his collegues in the archeological world are backtracking on previous comments made about Doctor Jackson’s work. It seems they all have egg on their faces after the revelation of the Stargate program. I’m being handed a note here—sorry ladies, it seems that both Doctor Jackson and General O’Neill are off the market. They’ve been married for sixteen years now. But men, it seems General Carter is still available. Looks like they’re getting ready to speak now so we’ll cut to the podium.”


End file.
